The Seville & Miller Chronicles: Total Drama MUNKS
by AllyBaby31695
Summary: Finally, the first chapter is up! The gang heads to the original island where "Total Drama Island" was filmed - which has had a few major changes since the last show. Will the TDI gang be more friendly to them?  Or will Heather get in the way?


Simon Seville was loading onto a private jet headed for the Bahamas with his brothers, the Chipettes, Ally, Wendy, Kelly, Jake, Dustin, Savannah, Dani and Kathy . "I'm not so sure about this," he said, grabbing his luggage.

"I'm sure you'll be fine on this trip," Vinny replied, hugging him. "Have fun! I'll be watching you every week!" She waved as he got onto the plane.

Not one seat was left on the plane, so Simon just ended up sitting on the floor.

Jeanette giggled, moving over a seat and taking her backpack off the chair, pretending to drop it. "Oops!" she said fakely.

Being the guy he was (and knowing that Jeanette was cutely faking it just to get his attention), he picked it up for her.

She smiled. "Thanks."

He kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome."

"Would the two of you stop the lovey-dovey crap?" Alvin asked from four seats behind them. "I'm trying to read here!"

Ally walked over to Alvin with something in her hand. "Here," she said. "You forgot your water this morning."

He laughed half-heartedly. "Thanks... uh, sorry about that guys. I was just dehydrated, and when I don't drink anything, I get spazzy"

Jeanette laughed. "I wish Brittany was the same way."

"I heard that, Jeanette!" Brittany called out.

"You know I'm just kidding, Brit."

"I know."

Just then, the one person they weren't expecting boarded the plane. "Hey, boys," she said.

Simon growled. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"Just here for the competition."

"Oh, don't tell us you're here for _our_ competition, princess," Brittany snapped back.

Charlene twirled her hair. "I would, but that would be a lie."

"Well, just leave us alone at least until we get there."

"Can do, bitch."

Jeanette pouted. "She is going down."

* * *

Already on the island with all of the Total Drama Island, Action and World Tour campers, Chris McLean was addressing two new campers: a boyfriend and girlfriend team known by the names of Virgil and Layla, respectively.

"Campers, try to mingle with the others," Chris ordered. "And don't try to get kicked off too early."

Virgil, who seemed a little intimidated, made his way over to Trent, Owen, Duncan and Geoff. "Hey, guys," he said, trying to catch his breath from the trip.

"Hey, man," Geoff replied. "How's it goin'?"

"Good, I guess... Besides my girlfriend, there's, like, nobody here to talk to."

"You got us, man," Trent replied. "We'll keep you in line."

Layla, on the other hand, ran into Heather.

Considering that Heather had a peeved look on her face, Layla made a wrong move.

"Listen, beach girl," Heather snapped. "Do _not_ walk on my feet, do _not _come near me, and DO_ NOT _MESS UP MY CHANCES OF WINNING!"

"Girl, you gotta get your bitchy mouth away from this girl!" LeShawna added, pulling Layla aside. Her voice dimmed to talk to Layla. "Us soul sistas have to stick together, girl. What's your name?"

Layla smiled. "My name's Layla."

"We're gonna be fast friends, girl. Let me show ya to my crew."

"Not so fast," Chris said. "We've still got chipmunk campers to pair you guys up with." He had twelve chipmunks by his side and ruffled two of the chipmunks' heads of fur. "Okay, first up - Alejandro. You're with Raymond."

Alejandro came over to Raymond.

"Just call me Ray, man," Raymond told him as they knuckle-touched.

"Next, Blaineley - you're with Chrissy."

Blaineley smiled. "Cool."

"Cody - you're with Max."

Max high-fived Cody.

"Ezekiel, you're with Terence. Geoff, you're with Derek."

The four of them bodyslammed each other.

"Harold, meet Tyson. Justin, you're with Aaron. Katie, Sadie - meet Jessica and Vanessa."

"Oh my gosh!" Katie and Sadie yelled out together. "We have awesome partners!"

"Noah, you're with Issac."

Rolling his eyes, Noah just said, "Whatever."

"Sierra, meet Ashley. And Tyler, meet Kyle."

The four shook hands.

"Alright," Chris said. "The rest of you who aren't paired, meet me at the airport in twenty minutes. Your partners should arrive by then."

Gwen sat and pouted on the dock btween Trent and Duncan. "This bites," she stated.

"I know," Trent added. "I can't believe Chris dragged us into another competition."

"Well, look on the bright side," Duncan said. "At least there's still a way to win this thing and get Heather out of the picture quickly."

"So true, man."

Heather brushed them off. "Who needs them, anyway? I know I'm gong to win this time."

Chris turned to them. "Actually, they just landed now. I'd get your butts over here if I were you."

Trent shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

The group of chipmunks evacuated out of the jet and stood behind Chris.

"Alright then," Chris said. "Since you're here, it's time to find out who you're partnered with. First up, Beth - you're paired with... Wendy."

Beth smiled, waving shyly at Wendy.

"Next up, Bridgette - you're paired with Kelly."

Kelly and Bridgette shook hands.

"Courtney, meet Ally."

"It's awesome to meet you, Courtney," Ally said, shaking Courtney's hand.

"Same here, Ally," Courtney replied.

"DJ, your partner is Jake."

"What's up, man?" DJ asked Jake as he came over.

"Nothin' much," he replied.

"Duncan, you've got Alvin."

Alvin and Duncan exchanged smiles. "Sweet!"

"Eva, meet Dani."

Dani backed away. "Promise you won't hurt me and I'll try not to get in your way," she said. Usually, she wouldn't be intimidated by anyone, but there was just something about Eva that made her cringe.

"Good," Eva replied.

Chris continued. "Okay... Gwen, you get Jeanette."

Jeanette looked up at Gwen, holding out her hand and mouthing something like "I can help you get rid of Heather if you do something in return".

"I think I'm gonna like you," Gwen said, shaking her hand.

"Heather, you get... Charlene."

Charlene flashed a smile. "Love the outfit!"

"Thank you!" came Heather's response.

"Izzy, you get Kathy."

Kathy slowly backed away, trying to avoid Izzy.

"Layla, meet Savannah."

The two of them made their way away from the crowd.

"LeShawna, meet Brittany."

"Ooh, girl, I'm gonna like you!" LeShawna called out to Brittany.

Chris laughed. "Lindsay, you're with Eleanor."

Lindsay tried to locate where Eleanor was, but went back to Heather's side and gave up.

"Owen, you get Theodore."

The two of them high-fived.

"Virgil, you're with Dustin."

Dustin smiled. "Cool."

"Which means Trent, Simon's all yours."

Trent came to Simon's side. "It's all cool, man. I'm here for you."

"Alright, people!" Chris yelled. "You have ten minutes to mingle until I show you around."

Simon let out a sigh. "Great, now I'm stuck here," he said.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright," Trent said. "Like I said, I'll be there for you, no matter what."

Gwen and Jeanette came over. "Hey guys," Gwen greeted.

Jeanette and Simon exchanged shy little waves, and Gwen saw them grab hold of each other's hands.

"Aw, they're cute. Aren't they, Trent?"

"Yeah, as long as they don't make out every other minute," he replied. "You guys don't make out, right?"

Simon smiled. "We only kiss right now. You have nothing to worry about."

All of a sudden, we heard Ally and Courtney in the distance. Courtney was over Ally, telling her to breathe slowly. There was only explanation for this.

She was going into labor...


End file.
